Notable NPCs
One of the most unique (probably, actually, the most) aspect of this server is the NPCs. There are over 600 NPCs in Promethia. NPC stands for Non-Player-Character or any entity that serves a purpose in the game other than the players themselves. Although this is somewhat broad, typically when we (Promethia Staff) or players refer to NPCs, they don't mean mobs that spawn in the wild. Typically, NPCs are permanent entities that perform a specific function. These NPCs help players interact in with the game world, instead of requiring players to provide the RP feel. Types Of NPCs NPCs usually fall into four distinct categories: Guards Traders Questers Enemies Let's explore each of these in detail. Guards Guards are probably the most frequent NPC you'll see on the server. They populate the cities, and sometimes outside of the cities. They'll fight off any hostile mobs they find, but more importantly, they'll fight off any Outlawed players and react to PvP that occurs within their sight range. Most guards (the most common of which is the City Sentry) are way too tough for a player to take on. What's more, they'll come help if you attack another guard or NPC in their sight range. Be careful around guards: remember, right click to interact, left click to break nose. NB: Needs link to Outlaw page. Traders Traders are actually pretty rare in Promethia. This is mostly due to the fact that they're buggy, inconsistent and hard to set up. As a result of this, most of the functional traders in Promethia are clustered in the same few places to save Promethia staff the headache. Trader usage is simple. Right click to talk to the NPC. You can then purchase any item you have money for. To acquire money, talk to Giovanni in the Dalantum Bazaar (the quartz staircase near the road going towards the Champion's Guild, just outside the entrance) You can sell any rare mineral to Giovanni, as well as exchange your currency for any rare mineral. Prices of rare minerals are fixed and do not change. Questers Most players associate specific NPCs as "quest NPCs." These are scripts (primarily written by Ares513) that have been assigned to an NPC. The scripts do other things, too, like the Soulstones and the Mundane Weapons. However, these scripts still remain at their base a way for players to interact with NPCs. Questers are even simpler than the others; simply walk up to an NPC and right click. If he has anything at all to say to you, he'll say it. Enemies In general, it's best to stay away from these until you have some gear. Enemies on Promethia are simple guards that have been ordered to target players. These NPCs are often quite brutish and simple, and are easily killed by kiting (backing up while hitting the NPC repeatedly) or by knocking him/her back repeatedly. However, sometimes there's some NPCs that are more complicated. Always be wary of what a hostile NPC is capable of; otherwise, you may find yourself getting blasted around by various magical abilities!